Bloodline
by White Rose of Wutai
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is up late choosing a name for his unborn son, but what name will be fitting to his pureblooded heir? His wife is asleep with a headcold, but what does Narcissa Malfoy really think about her families pureblood status?


_Hiya! This is a one-shot about several things about the Malfoy's; How Draco got his name, how 'pure' the Malfoy blood really is, and some stuff about Lucius's mother, and what Cissy thinks of her family's pure blood status and Sirius's and Andromeda's 'betrayal.' Also, I am obliged to warn you (although I don't feel it warrants a warning, personally) that it has one, very small mention to slash (homosexual romance). Namely Remus/Sirius. Also to heterosexual relationships. I only mention it because I got moaned at by someone about not mentioning that one of my other fics contained slash, and had I mentioned it they would not have read it at all. If anyone has a problem with slash, femslash or indeed Het, then they probably shouldn't be reading any of my fics. Sorry and all that. Wow, this is a very long intro... _

Bloodline.

Lucius Malfoy sat in an armchair by the fire in Malfoy Manor. It was an extremely comfortable armchair, Lucius' favourite in fact; it being one of the few things that his mother had allowed him to choose himself, and even then only with her approval on the 'correct' colour. He _had_ wanted a red one, but his mother had insisted on green, because red reminded her of her 'no good Gryffindor sister of whom she would never speak of.' Lucius shook his head. He had not thought of his mother or the aunt he had never seen since his parents deaths four years ago, and did not wish to start now, particularly as the funeral had brought to light some nasty rumours about the Malfoy bloodline. They were, of course, untrue; the Malfoy blood line remained one of the purest there was. The Potters blood had been soiled since the last male had tied himself to a Mudblood. The Parkinson's too were not as pure as they pretended to be; Lucius knew for a fact that Roland Parkinson's great-great-great grandfather had been a half-blood at most. Even the Black's were no longer untainted, since Sirius, the only surviving male, had run off with a male, half-blooded werewolf, and one of his cousin's (Lucius refused think of her as his own wife's sister) had married a Muggle-born. In fact, the purest wizarding family besides the Malfoy's were the _Weasly's_, and you couldn't exactly count _them. _Lucius let his mind wonder, as he stared at the flames in the fire-place. Narcissa Black had been a good choice, he thought. Her bloodline had been pure when he had first met her, and had remained so until at least a year after they had been married. Although it had been an arranged marriage, he had grown to love his wife, and she to him. He felt proud that his son (Narcissa was heavily pregnant, and the healers had confirmed that she was carrying a boy) would be born into a clean, pure, _untainted_ family. He was debating on what to name the boy. It had been his father's wish that Lucius's first born be named after himself, seeing as Lucius's mother had got to call her son after _her_ father, but Lucius had never got on with his father at all, and he didn't really like his fathers name anyway. Besides, Eglantine Nott was planning on calling _her_ son Theodore after her own father (many, Lucius included, believed Theodore Malfoy and Eglantine's father to be one and the same, particularly as her hair was precisely the same colour as Lucius's, and that her mother had never been married.) Lucius was currently toying with his own name, but Lucian, Lucifer and Lucas didn't really appeal to him. Perhaps he would go completely different, ignore tradition and name his son Rex or Bobby or something. He smirked slightly at the thought of what his mother would say, were she alive, if he announced the birth of his son as 'Bob Malfoy'.  
As this amusing image faded, he glanced at the large book shelf containing many volumes of 'The book of Malfoy – A family registry'. Perhaps something in there will give him inspiration.

Lucius stood up reluctantly from his armchair, and glided with unconscious grace over to the book case. He selected volume 97, which was the oldest one he could find not written in Latin. He could, of course, read Latin, but it was late, he was tired and he really didn't have much time for the near-dead language anyway. He lowered himself back into his favourite chair, and opened the book at random. Many names, dates and accomplishments jumped out at him from the page.  
_Oswald Malfoy. Born 1297. Died 1333. Wrote the document legalising Muggle-killing as a sport._  
_Napier Raban Malfoy. Born 1305. Died 1345. Lead the protest to make it illegal to marry Muggles and allow Muggle-borns to study magic.  
Quiller Alaric Malfoy. Born 1328. Died 1343. Killed by Muggle-born rioters when he defended his father's proposal to ban Muggle-borns from learning magic.  
_Some names were crossed out, Lucius noticed. They had obviously committed some felony that made them unworthy to carry the name of Malfoy, so had been cut out of records. He could still make out the names of some of them.  
_Algernon Malfoy. Born 1455.  
Bevis Malfoy. Born 1457. Died 1470. Died for family honour.  
_Family honour. In other words, the head of the family had had him killed to preserve the purity of the Malfoy name. Lucius did the math in his head. 1457 to 1470. Bevis had been 13 then. There were only three reasons why a 13 year old would have been killed for family honour in 1400's. The boy was either a vampire, a werewolf, or a squib. Lucius suspected the latter, as he knew that there had been one squib and one werewolf in the family, and both had been disposed of quickly. Also, he discovered upon turning the page that another name had been crossed out so ferociously that it had almost ripped through.  
_Ulric Randolph Malfoy. Born 1482.  
_Lucius couldn't make out the date of death; whoever had crossed out Ulric Randolph's name had evidently snapped the quill in their fury, as there was a huge ink splat across the rest of the line. He had obviously been the werewolf then.

Lucius quickly grew bored with the Malfoy anthology, though he idly flicked through the pages, feigning interest out of habit, though his mother had long since stopped criticising him for not being proud enough of his heritage. That was one of the many perks Lucius had found since her death; she had stopped telling him that he was a disappointment to her and his father.

As he was about to close the book, thinking that his son would have to be called Theodore Lucifer after all, he caught sight of a name that had not been crossed out. In fact, it looked as though the utmost care had been taken to preserve it.  
_Phineas 'Serpent-tongue' Malfoy. Born 1673. Died 1747. First Malfoy Parsel-mouth since Linda Malfoy in 907.  
_Phineas... that meant snake didn't it? Or serpent? There might be something in that... Lucius didn't particularly like the name Phineas, and although he would know it'd be after a valued member of the house of Malfoy's history, the first person who would come to anyone else's mind would be Phineas Nigellus, and he didn't want anyone to think he, Lucius Bertram Malfoy, had named his son after the least popular Hogwarts headmaster, even if he was his wife's great grand-uncle or something.  
No, not _Phineas_, but naming his son after a serpent did sound promising. Lucius thought hard, and even leafed through several more volumes of the Malfoy registry, trying to remember more names meaning Snake, or Serpent.

Over an hour later, he still had nothing. Apparently, Phineas was the only male name in existence that meant snake. Again, Lucius was just thinking that Lucas was not such a bad name really, when he suddenly remembered the long-ago Latin lessons he had hated so much as a child. He had never really paid attention to his teacher, earning him many beatings, and once even a _crucio_ from his father, but he could vaguely remember learning the names for some plants and animals. Snake... what was it again? Lucius had a feeling it began with a D and also had another meaning.  
Sighing, he heaved himself out of the chair again, and made his way to the library. There was defiantly a Latin dictionary there (and he _thought_ that there was a list of names in the back of it too); Lucius had been whacked over the back of the head with it enough times for pronouncing things wrong to remember exactly where it was kept.  
He found it; sitting, where he knew it would be, at the very back of the shelf closest to the floor. He placed it on the table in the centre of the room, drew his wand and muttered, 'serpent' at the book, tapping the spine. It flew open and said, in a voice that reminded Lucius unpleasantly of his father;  
_"Draco. From the Latin meaning snake or serpent. Also meaning Dragon."_

Draco! That was it! Draco Malfoy. Finally, a name worthy of the son of Lucius Malfoy. A powerful, respectable name for the heir of a powerful, respectable, pure-blooded family.

And more importantly to Lucius at the moment, finding a name for his son meant he could _finally_ go to bed.

Just as he was about to open the door to the master bedroom, he stopped, and turned instead to the room next door. It was a slightly smaller bed room, and the bed was not nearly as comfortable, but Narcissa had said that she wasn't feeling to well that night, and Lucius knew that she liked to sleep alone when she was ill. Tomorrow, he would tell her that he had found the perfect name for his son. _Their_ son.

****

Narcissa Malfoy loved many things

Narcissa Malfoy loved her husband. She loved her sister, Bellatrix. She loved her home, huge and expensive. She loved the child growing inside her. But most of all, she loved the thrill of knowing that what she was doing with Muggle men would horrify anyone who knew her.

Sex with Muggles was not nearly as pleasurable as sex with a wizard (the spells she had taken for granted with Lucius were not possible with non-magic folk) but there was something extremely arousing about knowing that you were betraying your families ideals.

The Muggle man she was currently involved with collapsed on top of her, having just cried out her name at the top of his voice as he came for the third time that night. He kissed his way up her neck until his lips met hers. She ran her fingers through his blond hair. All of her Muggle lovers had been blond. This one reminded her of Lucius; his hair was _almost_ the same shade, just slightly darker.  
She wasn't really paying much attention to the Muggle, who had shifted his position so he was beside her rather then on top, until he started caressing her pregnant belly.  
"What are you doing?"  
He smiled at her.  
"Talking to our child. I want him to know his fathers voice, so he will recognise it when we finally meet."  
Narcissa had lied to Lucius about exactly how pregnant she was. As soon as she had discovered she was with child, she had begged Lucius for sex with out contraceptive spells, and he had happily obliged. It was the only way to be sure that Lucius would never doubt that the child was his. Nevertheless, it annoyed Narcissa to hear the Muggle call _her_ baby 'our child', even if it technically was.  
"It is my husband's baby." She said stiffly. "His and mine. You will have nothing to do with it, is that clear?"  
The Muggle frowned. "You and I both know it's _mine_. I have rights to see him when I want to."  
_"You will have nothing to do with it!"_ she screeched. _"My son will never know you exist! Lucius will be his father, not some Muggle like you!"_  
The Muggle, although never having heard the word before, couldn't mistake that 'Muggle' was intended to insult him.  
"NOW LISTEN HERE CISSY! I've been happy to do this with you, even if you are married. I knew you probably wouldn't leave that big mansion and that rich husband for me, but this is _my child_ we're talking about! I have rights! If you don't let me see my son, then I'm going right up there to that husband of yours and telling him everything. You'll lose it all, Narcissa."  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Narcissa, pointing her wand at the Muggle. He collapsed on top of her once more, this time his dead weight taking no care not to crush her stomach.  
She rolled out from underneath him, and got dressed. It was a shame to of had to kill this one. She had almost liked him, but he had a strange resistance to memory charms and she couldn't take any chances. She had killed some of her Muggle lovers before of course, but most only required a memory wipe. However when she had been forced to Obliviate this one before, he had proved... difficult. A stronger charm had been required, and quite frankly, she couldn't be bothered to do it again. Killing was much quicker and easier. She didn't even glance at the naked body laying face down where he had fallen on the bed before she disaperated.

She aperated directly into the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor. As she knew he would, Lucius had done what she had requested, and was sleeping in the second bedroom. He _always_ did what she asked and left her alone to 'sleep' when ever she 'felt ill'.  
As she got into the king-size bed, her thoughts returned to the Muggles she had seduced. She slightly regretted having to kill them and curse them, but she couldn't risk anyone finding out. Look at what happened to her own sister, Andromeda. She had fallen in love with a Muggle-born, and look at her now. Cut from everybody's will. True, she was extremely happy with her husband and daughter, but still...  
Sirius too was in disgrace, but he had been since before he started Hogwarts. Not that he had done anything to help matters. Becoming a Gryffindor, taking Muggle-studies, running off with a half-blood werewolf. Narcissa suspected he did most things just to annoy his mother. He would get no inheritance either, and Regulus had been killed recently because he doubted The Dark Lord's ideals.

Yes. Narcissa smiled grimly in the darkness and stroked the bump that held her half-blood son. Yes, it is one thing to betray your family.  
It's another for them to find out about it.

_So what did you think? This came to me when I was trying to write __**another **__fic about Draco's childhood. Reviews welcome! =)In fact, review highly coveted! =P_


End file.
